"Polowanie na kojoty w Brnie?"
thumb|left|650px Rumunia, w Samolocie Don omawia strzeszczenie poprzedniego odcinka. (zresztą jak zwykle) Don: 'Poprzednio w Światowej Podróży wylądowaliśmy w Rumunii, gdzie zawodnikiem zawodników było trzeba przeżyć wszystkie horrory i ich lęki z dzieciństwa. Nikt nie wygrał pierwszej części wyzwania, aczkolwiek w dogrywce niektórzy popisali się najlepiej jak potrafią. Brody pokazał, że jest ułomny jak Lindsay, dlatego odpadł, Iris kocha szantaże, a Jen nawet z karą dla drużyny potrafiła wywalczyć zwycięstwo. Czy sytuacja się odwróci u Żelek i Niezgodnych? Do jakiego odcinka Niezgodni będą trzymali się w szóstkę? Odpowiedź na to pytanie znajdziecie właśnie w tym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip! Czołówka sezonu '''Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px Niezgodni bardzo ucieszyli się z tego, że mogą być w Pierwszej Klasie. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole do bilarda, ponieważ każdy był zainteresowany, która z lasek wygra, Stephanie czy Veronica? 'Stephanie: '''Patrz Vera, została mi jedna bila :C :D '''Veronica: '''Włóż ją sobie w tyłek kurwo. ;pp ''Połamała kij od bilarda. 'Devin: '''Jesteś trochę napuzowana, może odpoczniesz? '''Rudolph: '''Num. '''Veronica: '''Oj tam... to babisko jest wiecznie faworyzowane. '''Stephanie: '''W mordę ktoś dawno Ci nie dał ;u; ''Obie zaczęły naskakiwać sobie do gardeł, jednak Devin przerwał im tę bitwę. Jen grała za Veronicę, wbijając jej pół-kulę do bili. 'Jen: '''Zobacz, jeszcze 2 Ci zostały :) '''Veronica: '''A kijek? ;u; ''Jen usiadła na stole od bilarda, a Jasper "sypał jej dolarami z Monoporno" (please) 'Jen: '''Założyłam się, że za 3000 zł trafię od razu ;) '''Veronica: '''Była prosto wbita :D A tak poza tym to nie prawdziwa kasa skarbie. ''Jen wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej zadowolona. 'Jen: '''Możemy grać jednym, laska :P '''Veronica: '''Pokonam Cię! '''Jen: '''Nie obrazisz się, jak będzie inaczej? '''Chłopaki: '''Oooo *.* ''Veronica vs Jen, obie zaczęły grać w bilarda. 30 minut potem Jen zostaje 1 bila, a Veronice 2 bile. 'Jen: '''Czarna i fioletowa... nienawidzę tego gówna ;u; '''Veronica: '''Ja mam do wbicia czarną, brązową i zieloną ;) Powo.... ''Veronica bierze kij i trafia do luzy równo brązową, zieloną i czarną. Brawo XD 'Veronica: '''HA! WYGRAŁAM! :d '''Stephanie: '''Gówno prawda, my mamy się umówić, że czarną wbijasz osobno, debilko. '''Rudolph: '''Czyli przegrałaś. Brawo :D '''Veronica: '''Jebać takie zasady... ''Wszyscy pogratulowali Jen. Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px Żelki i Mariny kłóciły się razem ze sobą. 'Marcus: '''Ja pierdolę, to moja wina, że mieliście sabotażystę w grze? ;u; '''Iris: '''Tak się składa, że to Twoja wina! Znalazłam to na nagraniu, jak go przekabaca ta Twoja Aisha! '''Aisha: '''Mój jest, bo nikogo innego! >:( Więc z łaski swojej zamknij mordę i się nie odzywaj! '''Iris: '''A w ryj Ci mam dać? '''Aisha: '''Nie odważysz się, anorektyczko! '''Nastasia: '''Wow. Tylko na to Cię stać? ;u; Wypierdalaj stąd Królowo Śniegu, nikt Cię nie kocha ;) '''Iris: '''Jakaż Ty oryginalna... boże, aż mi żal tych Waszych Stażystek z Piekła Rodem. ''Iris mierzy wzrokiem Emmę. 'Iris: '''I czego jak tak szara mysza siedzisz?! Kłóć się, jak ze mną! '''Emma: '''Nie chcę... '''Nastasia: '''O boże, wymiękkasz? Niech twoja moc gęby się ukaże, niedorobiona szmato! Niech zgadnę, Twoją matką był śnieg, a ojcem ciągnik? 3:) ''Iris i Nastasia rzuciły się razem na siebie, wszyscy o dziwo kibicowali Nastasii, a że faworyzowana dziewczyna jest takiej karnacji jakiej jest... nie obeszło się bez zdzierania ubrań >))) '(Iris - PZ): '''Zabiję Cię! Przysięgam!!! ''Po skończonej walce każdy mógł na spokojnie odetchnąć, za to Lao Chi zaczepił Rudolph'a. 'Lao Chi: '''Kto u was jest kapitanem? ;u; '''Rudolph: '''Taka larwa Veronica. Nienawidzę mojego zespołu, ale nie o to chodzi, że mam ochotę go sabotować. '(PZ - Rudolph): 'Szczerze? Nie lubię tych zdzir w show. Dziwi mnie tylko jedno, jak one zyskują tę popularność? Przeglądałem sobie przed programem rankingi, a Veronicę widziałem w dużej ilości zestawień, ale nie w Least Girls Ever. To już wolę od niej tę arogancką Courtney lub Dakotę, która potrafiłaby wszystkich przekupić forsą ojczulka. No bo przyznajcie, kto nie leci na kasę? '''Lao Chi: '''Ja nie rozumiem tej idiotki, ale kojarzę ją z takiego programu... ale podobno został wycofany. xD '''Rudolph: '''Czy ty przypadkiem nie brałeś udziału w I Love Money? '''Lao Chi: '''Tak. Udało mi się pokonać te przykurwy Jason'a lub Amandę i zgarnąć kasę :v '(Lao Chi - PZ): 'Zresztą sam nie wiem, po co się zgłosiłem do tego programu. Fakt, fejmik się przyda...! ''Samolot wylądował, a przynajmniej wszyscy to widzieli, po tym jak niebezpiecznie lecieli w dół. '(Iris - PZ): '''Niezgodni dalej grają w szóstkę, w MaTD jest piątka, ale nas jest już... czterech? Wszystko to wina tych debilnych stulej z Wariackiego Wyścigu... odnoszę wrażenie, że jeszcze dzisiaj te kurwy Jen lub Emma wylecą ;) Nienawidziłam ich w tym debilnym szosz... ._. ''Nastasia i Aisha pierwsze zeskoczyły z samolotu, Niezgodni smucili się tym, że wg. nich tak szybko skończył się pobyt w Pierwszej Klasie. 'Devin: '''Musimy to powtórzyć xD '''Stephanie: '''Aha... ''Wszyscy zeskoczyli, nagle Jasper obrywa paintball'em. Cały team Niezgodnych dziwnie się na niego patrzy. 'Jen: '''Co mu jest? '''Devin: '''Nie wiem! '''Don: '''Sezon paintball'u się zaczął! :D To o tym nie wiedzieliście, że wylądowaliśmy w Czechach i taka krótka podróż, bo 3 godziny i 33 minuty? '''Veronica: '''To ma sens w ogóle? ;-; Zawsze jak ja mam mieć chwałę, to mam jej najmniej ;_; ''Facepalm pozostałych. '(Veronica - PZ): '''Kolejny idiotyczny kraj w Europie. Oby się nie okazało, że tylko tam będziemy... grunt, że nie Polska lub Niemcy. '''Don: '''Wyzwanie będzie wyjątkowo proste, musicie za pomocą tych farb... ustrzelić... ''Iris nadepnęła mu na nogę. '''Iris: GDZIE TYCH?! ŻADNYCH FARB NIE MA IMBECYLU! Emma: 'To jesteś taka ślepa, że ich nie zauważyłaś, idiotko? ;) ''Wszyscy poza Iris mają już swoją broń. 'Iris: '''Znowu takie wyzwanie jak na dogrywce? ._. '''Don: '''Nie. Parę stażystów pouciekało, a Waszym zadaniem będzie ich wszystkich wystrzelić, zanim oni wystrzelą Was. Zadanie polega na tym, że musicie działać zespołowo i wszyscy musicie działać, i zestrzelić najwięcej. Oczywiście co jakiś czas w Waszej podróży znajdzie się dodatkowy sprzęt. Pytania? ''Las rąk. 'Don: '''Dobrze, że ich nie ma ;-; '''Topher: '''UWAGA! 23 STAŻYSTÓW KIERUJE SIĘ Z BRNA DO PRAGI! ''Brno (14:53) -----> Praga (17:03) 'Don: '''O 17:03 zadanie zostanie zamknięte, a my wszyscy znajdziemy się w Pradze :D Czas start! Złowić ich! XD Zadanie, Brno, 14:55 ''Wszyscy ruszyli, aby wygrać wyzwanie, bo od niego zależało, kto będzie w Pierwszej Klasie. thumb|left|250px Niezgodni ruszyli na południe, niestety do Austrii... 'Stephanie: '''Po raz kolejny powtarzam, że ta droga prowadzi donikąd! '''Veronica: '''Sama jesteś donikąd, idiotko! ''Zaczęły się szarpać za włosy. Rudolph wreszcie miał dosyć tej kłótni lafir i przerwał im, zabierając mapę Veronicy. 'Rudolph: '''Po pierwsze - trzymasz źle mapę Veronica. Po drugie, ty nie marudź Stephanie. Jestem od tej chwili kapitanem-dyktatorem. ''Veronica wybuchnęła śmiechem. 'Veronica: '''Ja jestem kapitanką, tłumoku! Macie się mnie słuchać! '''Rudolph: '''No coś ty? ._. Kwestionuję Twoje zdolności przywódcze, pseudo kapitanie! '''Veronica: '''A sobie je kwestionuj! Na szczęście nie tylko Ty masz zdanie ;) '''Jen: '''Uwaga... ktoś tam biegnie! ''Stephanie strzela z broni paintball'owej. trafia w osobę. W rzeczywistości jest to nikt inny jak... Darwin. 1-0-0. 'Darwin: '''AŁA! Jak to kurestwo boli! '''Veronica: '''Poboli i przestanie! ''Zawracają. 'Stephanie: '''Trafiłam! '''Jasper: '''Ale działamy zespołowo! '''Stephanie: '''Chuj mnie to, trafiłam faworyta reżyserki. '''Wszyscy: '''CHUJ MNIE TO! thumb|left|250px ''Jest to zespół, który też całkowicie zingorował mapę. 'Aisha: '''A ty wiesz, gdzie my idziemy? '''Marcus: '''Na seks *_* Przecież to Claudia ma mapę... '''Aisha: '''Nie? '''Marcus: '''Tak? -.- '''Aisha: '''Ech... kochanie, pozbawiłeś nas mapy ;_; '''Marcus: '''Nie? '''Aisha: '''Tak -.- '''Marcus: '''Posłuchaj, to lepiej dla nas. ''Zach strzelił facepalm'a. 'Zach: '''Przegramy... '''Nastasia: '''Ruchał tę mapę! ''Aisha miała ochotę poganić swojego chłopaka, jednak nie miała w sobie tyle odwagi, aby to zrobić... 'Aisha: '''Aha, to nie liczcie na to, że teraz ją znajdziemy. Byłam tu już kiedyś, to są kojoty, nie ludzie! '''Marcus: '''Nie? '''Aisha: '''Znów chcesz to ciągnąć? GDZIE MY DO KURWY NĘDZY JESTEŚMY? '''Nastasia: '''Laska, okres dostałaś? xD '''Aisha: '''Nie... ale zaraz go dostanę, jeśli ktoś będzie mieć zamiar się znowu o to spytać. Gdzie jest mapa, ja się pytam? '''Marcus: '''No prysła. Wrzuciłem ją do kosza. '''Aisha: '''BRAWO! Teraz przegraliśmy... ''Aisha'ie chciało się płakać, Marcus ją postanowił chociaż trochę pocieszyć. 'Marcus: '''Nie martw się Słońce. Zrobiłem to dla naszego związku. ;u; '''Nastasia: '''Brawo :D To teraz Claudię wypierdolmy, c. nie? XD '''Zach: '''A Ciebie na drugim miejscu... SexMasterko. ''Pomiędzy dwoma związkami zaczął rodzić się pewien niepokój. 'Nastasia: '''Ja się umiem szanować! Masz mnie za dziwkę? ;-; '''Zach: '''Yy... nie. thumb|left|250px ''Tutaj Emma jednak dobrze poprowadziła zadanie. 'Emma: '''Więc idziemy na północny zachód... ''Iris czuła się zazdrosna, że to nie ona odgrywa tej wielkiej roli, jaką jest kapitan, więc zaczęła przedrzeźniać Emmę w bezczelny sposób. 'Iris: '''Na północną północ... ''Wszyscy przerywają "chód". Mierzą wzrokiem Iris. 'Jay: '''Trochę kultury koleżanko. ;-; '''Iris: '''Trochę kultury... pierdolcie się. '''Emma: '''A tak gorąco ich zachęcałaś, żeby pozbyli się Brody'ego. Nie wiem w co ty grasz, ale jak mimo wszystko przegramy, to możesz czuć się zagrożona. ;u; ''Iris kiwa głową na nie i idzie dalej. '(Iris - PZ): '''Co sobie ta durna Emma myśli? ;__; '''Iris: '''Wiecie co? Mam was dosyć ;-; '''Jay: '''A my Ciebie. Szerokiej drogi! '(Emma - PZ): 'Piąty dzień. Zaczyna mi się podobać rola kapitana, nawet nie wiedziałam, że kiedykolwiek nim zostanę *.* Tęsknię za Noah i Kitty... mam nadzieję, że będziecie mi trzymać kciuki, jak już wygram! :D ''Jednak oni byli w zasięgu stażystów, którzy w tej podróży byli na szarym końcu. Iris wymarnowała swoją broń strzelając w Lao Chi'ego. 'Lao Chi: '''Czyli mamy dziesięć amunicji, warto wiedzieć =) '''Iris: '''Spierdalaj. ''Emma westchnęła niezadowolona. 'Emma: '''A możesz udawać, że Ci zależy na tym programie? ;-; '''Iris: '''Zależy, ale nie będą z takimi debilami jak Wy w teamie. '''Lao Chi: '''Przypominasz mi te idiotki Net i Shay... '''Iris: '''A ty mi tego stuleja Brody'ego, który wyleciał dokładnie 18 godzin temu :) '''Emma: '''A w mordę chcesz dostać, głupia suko? ''Wrzask jakiejś osoby przerywa kłótnie. Jay próbuje strzelić, ale niestety skierował sobie w oko... i strzelił ;_; 'Jay : '''AAAAAAA! ''Iris zabiera zadowolona broń Jay'a i kieruje też dwa pociski w przód. Trafiła dwoma. Są to Amanda i Jason. 'Amanda i Jason: '''Debile! '''Lao Chi: '''Was robił! ^^ '''Amanda: '''Lao? ;ooo ''Emma strzeliła facepalm'a. 'Emma: '''To wy się znacie? :O ''1-0-2 thumb|left|250px Niezgodni wrócili z drogi na prawidłową, ale zauważyli również Jay'a z farbą na oczach. 'Stephanie: '''Lel. Znowu ci się coś stało? ;-; '''Veronica: '''Nie leż kopiącego! (please) ''Idą jednak dalej, ignorując kontuzję kogoś, kto w dodatku nie był z ich drużyny. 'Jen: '''Dobra, to kogo mamy? ;u; ''Zauważają kogoś biegnącego, kogoś, kto chce uciec z ich pola wzroku. Uciekł. 'Devin: '''Kojarzę tą osobę po książce! ''Devin strzela. Jednak nie trafia w tę osobę, co chciał lub o której mówił xDDD Był to Lumpy. 2-0-2 'Veronica: '''Trzeba przyznać, trafił xD '''Stephanie: '''I ty też możesz! ''Veronica i reszta biegną dalej, zauważają trzy rowery z podwójnymi miejscami. 'Rudolph: '''Hola! >:( Ja jadę z Jasper'em, Jen ze Stephanie, a Devin z Veronicą i bez dyskusji! '''Veronica: '''Dobra. Stulej lepszy niż Wy. ;-; '''Devin: '''Eee... czy ty mnie nazwałaś stuleją? '''Veronica: '''Niee...;u; Musiało ci się przesłyszeć. '(Veronica - PZ): 'Słyszałam jak się onanizował w nocy .___. ''Wsiadają na rowery, a Rudolph'owi udało się zestrzelić też Melody. 3-0-2! thumb|left|250px MaTD do końca wyzwania zaczaili się w budce. Widzieli też tam kłócące się ze sobą Marilyn i Manson. 'Marcus: '''Mam plan, żebyście jednak nie wylecieli :D '''Nastasia: '''Skąd wiesz, że to Ty nie wylecisz? ;_; ''Marcus stanął na stole i zerwał z siebie ciuchy. Przykuło to uwagę dwóch dziewczyn, patrząc na jakiegoś sexownego faceta w samej bieliźnie... co się rzadko zdarza... ;u; No nieważne, zestrzelił je, a te znów biły się. 3-2-2! 'Marcus: '''Punkt dla seksu! '''Aisha: '''Wybaczam Ci! <3 ''Claudia piła tylko ice tea, a do niej podsiadła się jedna dziewczyna. 'Randomowa dziewczyna: '''Cześć :) '''Claudia: '''Cześć :) '''Randomowa dziewczyna: '''Doskonale wiem, co musisz czuć. Nie potrafisz się odnaleźć w ich dziwnym towarzystwie. ''Napiła się łyka brzoskwiniowego soku. 'Claudia: '''Skąd wiesz co muszę czuć? :| '''Randomowa dziewczyna: '''Oglądałam Totalną Porażkę. Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie wyrzucą. Jesteś moją faworytką. *-* Pa. ''Idzie... ---- Dobra, dam też w międzyczasie kto tam kogo zestrzelił ;-; ---- thumb|left|250px 6-2-9! Żelki wysunęły się szybko na prowadzenie, podczas gdy reszta trochę się obijała. Żelki zauważyły metro i miasto. 'Emma: '''Jesteśmy normalnie w mieście nadal. '''Iris: '''Więc możemy zestrzelić wszystkich! :D ''Nagle czymś dostała. Był to karabinek maszynowy z paintball'em, wyglądający jak bomba z farbami. 'Iris: '''To moje :) '''Emma: '''Spks... ''Iris zabiera broń i zaczyna strzelać dużymi bombami, które... wprawdzie nie leciały daleko, ale miały duży zasięg. 'Iris: 'Łuu <3 Wystarczy ich gonić <3 'Emma: '''Nooo.... ''Idą dalej, zauważając następne postacie, każdy stara się strzelać, Lao Chi'emu skończyła się amunicja, a Iris może strzelać tyle ile chce ;) Nagle 8-2-15! 'Iris: '''Patrzcie na to! ;D ''Strzela w 3 idące osoby. Są to Dominic, Victor i... Dakota! 'Dakota: '''Ty suko! >:O '''Iris: '''Czego szmato? ;) ''Dakota rzuciła się na Iris, Lao Chi zabrał jej broń i spierdolił... 'Emma: '''Co ja z Wami mam ;u; ''Poszła dalej ze swoją bronią i zabrała dawną broń Iris. '(Emma - PZ): '''Jej, po raz pierwszy poczułam, że możemy coś znów wygrać! (y) thumb|left|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|left|250px ''Te całe trzy drużyny starały się przed 17:03 znaleźć wszystkich zawodników. Na nieszczęście MaTD wszyscy zostali trafieni przed, ponieważ Żelki i Niezgodni na chwilę połączyli swoje siły i w uczciwej walce zestrzelili wszystkich. 'Don: '''Koniec czasu! :D ''Wszyscy znajdują się już w Pradze... i stażyści, którymi okazały się postacie autorki, i zawodnicy tego sezonu. 'Darwin: '''Co to kurwa jest? ;-; '''Melody: '''Ale ja przecież nie brałam udziału w żadnym sezonie! :C '''Manson: '''Milcz kurwo! '''Ruth: '''Aha... ''Topher użył swój gwizdek pływacki. Zadziałał, a każdy się zamknął. 'Topher: '''Hmmm, najpierw zawodników zestrzeliła drużyna... MaTD! Bo tylko 2! Na ceremonię! ;u; ''Drużyna mierzy wzrokiem Marcus'a. Iris wybucha śmiechem. 'Topher: '''A stosunkiem 13-14 wygrywa drużyna... Zajebistych Żelek! Pierwsza Klasa jest Wasza! :D '''Zajebiste Żelki: '''Oooo tak! *_* <3 '''Niezgodni: '''Ech... '''Marina and The Diamonds: '''Brawo Marcus! >:( '(Nastasia - PZ): 'Nie wiem na kogo zagłosować... czy na tą idiotkę Claudię, co jest cicha, czy na Marcus'a. Chociaż ma niezły tyłek *__* '''Don: '''Słyszeliście? Do swoich kwater! ;D A z MaTD jeszcze spędzę trochę czas na ceremonii... Ceremonia thumb|left|250px ''Mariny stawiły się już na Ceremonię Eliminacyjną. 'Don: '''Możecie wszyscy oddać głosy! A za moment niespodzianka ;D '(PZ - Aisha): 'Może sobie odpuści tę ceremonię? ;u; '(PZ - Claudia): 'Tak naprawdę... ten program nie był dla mnie. Nie czuję się na siłach, ale też nie chcę zrezygnować. Poczekam, aż wylecę z Samolotu. '(PZ - Marcus): 'Sorki Claudia, ale to za głos na Aishę poprzedniej ceremonii ;) Tak to bym głosował na Zach'a... '(PZ - Nastasia): 'Jednak Marcus... '(PZ - Zach): 'Nie wiem. Ten dzień jest dziwny ;-; ---- '''Don: '''Uwaga! Uwaga! Mam zajebisty komunikat! ''Jednak nikt go nie słuchał. Topher znów dmuchnął w gwizdek. 'Don: '''Dzięki. ;u; Dziś nie ma ceremonii! '''Nastasia: '''Yay! <3 To idziemy! <3 ''Wszyscy kierują się do wyjścia, ale Izzy blokuje do drzwi. 'Don: '''Możecie teraz wrócić, ponieważ nie skończyłem... nie ma ceremonii, ale za to osoba, która uzyskała najwięcej głosów... przeniesie się do Żelków! :D '(PZ - Aisha): 'O-oł... ._. On mi tego nie wybaczy ;cc Poczekam ;( '''Don: '''Swojej drużyny nie zmienią... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Aisha, Nastasia i Zach! ''Rzuca każdemu po wafelku, Nastasia i Zach jedzą ze smakiem, a Aisha smutno patrzy na Marcus'a. '''Don: I mamy dwie osoby na wylocie! Marcus - byłeś kapitanem, ale zawiodłeś na całej linii. Claudia - w ogóle nie pomagasz swojej drużynie. A swoją drużynę zmieni... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... CLAUDIA! Witam w drużynie Żelek! 'Marcus: ':) Próbowałaś mnie wywalić, Nastasia? ;u; 'Nastasia: '''W dupie to mam... ''Aisha westchnęła z ulgą. '(PZ - Claudia): '''A może w Żelkach poznam miłe towarzystwo? :) ''Kiedy wchodzi do Pierwszej Klasy, tam widzi, jak Iris znęca się nad Jay'm, a na to patrzą niezadowoleni Lao Chi i Emma. '''(PZ - Claudia): '''Myliłam się :( '''Don: '''Czy Claudia odnajdzie się w nowej drużynie? Czy MaTD przestanie się obijać na wyzwaniach? Tego dowiedzcie się w przyszłych odcinkach lub przyszłym odcinku... Total Drama: World Trip! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki